The Spook House
by bat
Summary: After mission goes alittle wrong A&Y go to a spook house pairings A
1. Chapter 1

The Spook House

The mission had gone well till KenKen hit the fence and all hell broke loose. Wired for sound. Omi had pulled the idiot all the way over and got him running. Omi got into the van with Ken on his heels and peeled away from the site. Heart still hammering his chest he hit the com. "Aya road blocks up ahead. We had trouble getting out. Lay low for some hours till roads are clear."Omi shut off the link.

"Had to be KenKen or he would of said more."Yohji said after the line was dead. Aya was not a happy camper. He saw flashing lights up ahead. He hoped they where far enough ahead to get on he high way, but no. Of course the cops where looking for a van right. He looked up and saw they where checking every one who tried to get on the high way, dam. "Aya may be there's a bar around we could hit for awhile."

"No."

"A Motel"

"NO!"

"Well we can't go this way." Yohji pointed out the window. True but Aya didn't want to go with Yohji to those other places either. He turned the car around and started down the road the other way.

"Hey Aya look a spook house lets go there."

"Hn" he replied. He then saw the cop car behind him. They had to have seen him leave the search line and turn around now what.

"Come on it will be fun. Please take me."Yohji whined. He pulled into the road leading to the spook house Yohji jumped up and down like a twelve year old. He then followed the signs to the parking lot. The cops where still behind him dam. Some ghost was pointing him to a parking space up ahead so he took it. Yohji bounced out of the car. They had all ready put their mission coats in the trunk, as to keep Ayas car clean. Yohji shivered form the cold wind that whipped across the parking lot. Aya reached into the back seat and pulled out two sweat jackets, one zipped one went over your head. He looked at Yohji and gave him the zip up one. He then pulled the blue one with the yellow stripe on the left arm on over his head. He hate this one but it would never have fit Yohji. "Hey thanks Aya." Yohji smile at him. He then pulled the grey jacket on. It was a little short but did cover most of his waist. The shelves where short too so he pushed them up a little more so people would not notice. He then zipped half way and took Aya by the arm to lead him to the booth to pay. Aya looked back to his car and saw the cops had turned back on to the road. They probably thought they had miss the turn off to this place and that was why they had turned around.

How long was the line to get in, was it a ride or walk throw? He should of read the board at the front, but for some reason he was paying for them to go. It was the way the ghoul had acted like Yohji was the One in charge that had made him want to show who was the dominate one. How could you not know, with him hanging on and acting a fool when ghosts or zombies would wander by. Could he act any more surprising. He looked up when Yohji ohhhhed and grab his arm tighter. "Yohji is this a ride or a walk throw?" He knew the idiot would know.

"Both" Yohji grinned to him. "It's a hay ride up to the house, then you get off and walk throw the house and then a tram picks you up and takes you to your car, or close to your car in the parking lot. Why?"

"Just thought be nice to sit down a while." Aya saw they where in the next bunch to get on the hay wagon.

" This way folks time to take aride to Fair Aston Mansion." the tall ghost said to them. Aya pushed Yohji up on the wagon and then jumped up behind, he made sure they boxed themselves away from the two groups of single girls. Yohji was his and he was not sharing. There was other couples too not all conventual, so they really wert out of place.

The girls screamed and some one howled, you cold hear a chain saw off in the distance. He looked over the girls with boyfriends had hide there face against there chest or shoulders. The single ones where now huddled into the middle of the wagon..Yohji now had a tight gripe on his arm with both his arms wrapped around his. Aya patted his back "It's not real." he said.

"Oh, but it is. The house be haunted. That is why they picked it."the driver said.

"What do you mean?" some one said.

"The house and these grounds be haunted. I have seen real ghosts with the fake ones running around here. One year the one guy fell for one of the real ghost here and went crazy when he found out she was a spirt. Don't go thinking you can just take this all at face valve. My young ones." he then laughed and Yohji eyes where wide, maybe this was not a good thing. Aya turned and glared at the man who shook like someone had walked on his grave, that boy was way scarier then any thing they had real or not.


	2. Chapter 2

SP2

The ride had its jumps and surprises along the way. Aya found some of Yohjis terrors cute, but some of the monsters came to close to his little kitten, look but don't touch was his rule. The driver had to tell him not to punch the players after he had sent one stumbling back from the wagon. They must of radioed on a head because after that the things always went for the other side of the wagon.

"It was a murder, suicide no one knows for sure." the driver went on as the front of the house came to view. "The two where found in the widows walk. Sounds can be herd coming from there. If you look up you might catch a glace of the fearful couple." then on clue the two figure appeared in the windows. How could some of them jump Aya thought even Yohji had rolled his eyes at that set up. "Here your next stop. Beware the undead."the driver said as a zombie helped them down from the wagon. Aya looked up at the driver to see him nodded at him and Yohji, Pointing out who not to get touchy feely with.

"Come to the party." a vamp said to the group, waving her hand for them to enter. "Come see the sights and you may want to join us." she smiled so her fangs showed.

The girls bulked and one of the girl boy couples pulled off to the back of the line. Aya looked around no one wanted to be first so he took Yohjis hand and went up to the door. How scary could it be, now that he knew the players where afraid of him.

The hall was full of spider webs and fake spiders, the candles looked real but were really light bubbles, so the place was safe, fire codes. Another vampire pointed for them to take a right turn into the living room. There on the sofa was some vampires feasting. How this was scary Aya didn't know. Yohji said "Hey no fare you get to make out." Aya grabbed him to him and went into the next room. It was the cannibals come home for dinner scene. Head in the table talking at you when you walked by. The next room was the rat infest kitchen even though he knew the rats weren't real the dirt and filth was to much for him. "You're frighten of a dirty kitchen?" Yohji giggled, till something banged out of the fridge. Aya had Yohji and him down in the basement before he knew it. The path was clearly marked. By glowing foot steps on the floor. You could hear hums and gasps foot falls soft screams around you but the place was dark enough so you couldn't really see.

"There is a door up a head if you dare to cross the swamp." a skull head ghost said. He then opened the door for them. How polite it was. Aya then saw he was only letting out four or six people at a time. Smaller group more scare.

"Do you think we'll get dirty?" Yohji asked.

"Well if you do, you can't ride home in my car."

"Oh yeah like you would leave me behind."

"Hn" Aya said and pulled the blonde closer to him. "Don't worry I won't let the dirt get you." Yohji snuggle closer. They walked along a fake alligator came up out of the pond water. You could see a zombie jamberie up a head but you could not get to close to it. Then a very pale ghost girl came up. " The way out is throw the garage."She then opened the door for them and only let the two of them in. "The choice is yours" she said as the door closed.

"What do you think she meant?" Yohji asked Aya.

"Yohji, really don't you see the doors. We have to pick one to get out."

"Oh, but what if we pick the wrong one?"

"Pretty boys need to choose quick or the chopper will get you." an old hag said.

"Ewwwww , Aya pick quick." Yohji said as he pushed closer into Ayas side. Aya looked over at the hag and knew Yohji thought the thing might touch him. Well four members of weiss, so he picked the fourth door. It was bright so brightly light after the darkness. White walls white floors white ceilings, bright white. He had a good gripe on Yohji as they made turn, nothing then another and another, and nothing happened. Up ahead was another door, he reached for it and it opened the parking lot. Yohji hugged him and smile. He then wave to a pumpkin head cab driver. "Mister tram driver, a ride please." the tram pulled up.

"Do you know the number and letter of your lot?" he asked.

"W 4" Aya replied. And the scarcest part of the whole thing began. Pumpkin head put the petal to the metal and took the tram for a wild ride. Aya saw his car but told the driver to stop ten car lanks away.

"Here you go" and pumpkin head took off at warp speed.

"Think the roads are clear?" Yohji asked.

"One way to find out" Aya said opening up the car.

When they reached the highway it was clear the cops had given up. Yohji fell asleep, and Aya could drive as he like with out yells or sighs. He pulled in the garage Yohji opened his dark green eyes. Aya saw a light in the kitchen Omi was up waiting like a mother hen.

"Your ok, I was worried. I mean..."Omi started as they walked in.

"Hey its ok we went to that spook house off of the high way."Yohji said all hyper.

"You did, no fare."Omi pouted. "I've been trying to get the guys from school to go. If I had known we could've meet you. Ken found this dinner and it had a soccer game on."

"Oh poor Omi" Yohji grinned over to Aya," It's not that scary, Omi. Aya only got frightened once and that was because of the dirt."Yohji laughed Aya thought glare at him but then he laughed too. Yohji and Omi looked at each other, may be Aya laughing was the scariest thing of all.

I don't own them or the spook house or much of anything happy Halloween


End file.
